


How Dare You Wake Me Up On My Day Off!!!

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bees, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Massive Bee, Terrifying Creature, Tooth Rotting Fluff, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are enjoying a slow morning on their day off. Until the peaceful quiet was disturbed by an absolutely terrifying, utterly enormous...... well, you'll find out.





	How Dare You Wake Me Up On My Day Off!!!

Yuuri woke slowly on his day off, stretching his muscles out under the blanket and enjoying the feeling. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom and he smiled to himself knowing that Viktor had purposefully woken up before him to let him sleep longer. His fiance was so thoughtful at times. He grinned to himself and turned onto his back to continue stretching and prolong the process of waking up. Makkachin was a warm weight on his feet. She adjusted as he moved under her.

The only thing wrong with the morning, was the sudden itch on his nose. He reached up to scratch at it, and it stopped itching for a moment, before the itch returned and moved in a small circle on the tip of his nose. He frowned at the feeling ruining his perfect morning and opened his eyes, crossing them he looked down his face.

There, sitting on the tip of his nose, was the biggest bee he had ever seen. 

It was huge and yellow, the fuzz on its back sticking up all over the place. It's tiny wings fluttered softly. It's tiny legs hardly looked like they could support the massive body. 

For a moment he just lay there, and stared at it. The bee stared back at him, keeping him utterly frozen in place. He didn't move a muscle, didn't even breathe.

Eventually his lungs started to burn and he had to breathe shallowly. The slight air current caused by his breathing brushed past the bee and it started to move again, turning in a circle. 

In the other room he heard the water finally turn off. Apparently the bee did too, because it finally lifted off his nose and started flying around the room.

Yuuri bolted off the bed as quickly as he could, ripping a blanket off the bed, throwing Makkachin off in the process, and running into the living room to hide behind the couch. 

“VIKTOR!” He practically screamed as he threw the blanket over his head and cowered in the corner. He had only slept in his boxers and socks and the extra protection of the blanket was absolutely necessary.

He heard the bathroom door crash open and Viktor ran to the front of the house.

“Yuuri?! What is it? What happened? Where are you? I can't find you, are you okay?! YUURI!” He tore around the hall and into the kitchen, slipping on the tile before he ran into the living room and found the shaking pile of Yuuri. Gently he lifted up the blanket to look at him.

“Yuuri.” He sighed. “Are you alright?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Is it gone yet?” He asked quietly.

Viktor tilted his head, confused. “Is what gone?” 

Yuuri looked past him at the room, his eyes wide. The living room was clear for now. He sighed and shook his head, turning to look at Viktor. He blushed when he realized that he was soaking wet still and was only wearing a towel that had been hastily thrown over his shoulder.

“There was an enormous bee in the bedroom,” he said quietly. “It was on my nose.”

Viktor frowned. “A bee?” He asked and Yuuri nodded, looking around the room again. His eyes widened even further when he saw the bee flying through the hall and into the living room.

“THAT BEE!” He screamed before pushing himself further into the corner. Viktor turned to look at the creature that had imposed on their home. His eyes widened to a size that rivaled Yuuri's.

“It's freaking enormous!” He pulled the towel from his shoulder and twisted it into a rope. “Stay back, Yuuri! I'll protect you!” 

Viktor brandished the towel and started whipping it in the air in front of him. “HYAAH!!!!” He shouted, running round the room, after the bee. “Stay away from my Yuuri!”

Yuuri watched, his eyes wide as Viktor chased the bee with the towel. The bee hardly seemed bothered by the naked man running after it, always staying at least a few feet ahead and above him. Viktor chased it through the living room and back into the hall before Yuuri heard the springs on the bed squeal in outrage as Viktor jumped on the mattress. Viktor must have disturbed Makkachin again because her barking joined into the noise.

Yuuri steeled himself and grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch before hurrying after the other man and the bee. He held the pillow in front of him and joined Viktor in his chase.

From the bedroom they ran after the bee into the kitchen where Yuuri's socked feet slipped in the puddles of water that Viktor had left earlier. He crashed into Viktor's naked form and they both fell onto the floor with a crash. Makkachin chased them into the kitchen and her paws couldn't get enough purchase before she toppled on top of the tangled couple.

Yuuri groaned and pushed Viktor off of him before sitting up and rubbing his shoulder, where he had hit the floor.

“Is it gone yet?” He asked. Viktor stood and looked around the kitchen before he finally spotted the bee flying back into the living room.

“There!” He shouted before running after the thing again, Makkachin following close behind. Yuuri hurried and pulled himself to his feet and once again joined the chase.

A moment later, their door burst open and a fuming teen barged into their apartment. 

“What are you two idiots doing!?” Yurio shouted. “Do you realize how early it is?! It's our day off you stupid pig! Freaking let me sleep! If you don't shut up I'm going to...” His tirade tapered off as he looked at what was going on. 

Makkachin lead the charge this time, running and leaping after the bee while Viktor, still naked as the day he was born, brandished his towel and called for Makkachin to eat the beast. Yuuri brought up the rear of the team, holding a pillow in front of his face and begging Viktor to be careful but get rid of it.

Yurio smacked his hand to his face and walked over to the sliding doors that lead to their porch. He threw the doors open, and shoved past the parade of mostly naked adults. He tore the pillow from Yuuri's hands and shoved Makkachin out of his way before waving the pillow at the bee and coaxing it out of the open doors. It flew out easily enough and he slammed the doors closed behind it.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” He screamed. “THAT IS NO FREAKING WAY TO GET A BUG OUT OF THE HOUSE!!” He took a deep breath, ready to scream some more when Yuuri threw himself at him.

“Thank you!” Yuuri cried. 

Yurio sighed, and nodded. “Sure, no problem.” He said sullenly. “Now shut up so I can go back to sleep.” He pushed Yuuri off of him and walked over to the door and opening it. “Next time just call me, okay?” He said before starting to pull the door closed. “And put on some clothes, Old Man!” He sneered at Viktor before slamming the door shut.

Yuuri sighed and turned to collapse on the couch. He grabbed the blanket from where he had dropped it on the floor and wrapped it around himself before turning to open his arms to Viktor who grinned and launched himself into Yuuri's arms.

“Thank you, too.” Yuuri whispered into Viktor's still damp hair. “My knight in shining armor.”

Viktor grinned and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “I'll rescue you any time, my princess.”

“Even from enormous bee-dragons?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“Especially from enormous bee-dragons.” Viktor chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not really meant to make sense. But I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)


End file.
